1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a concentrated aqueous dialkylsulfosuccinate wetting agent formulation containing a dialkylsulfosuccinate, at least one nonionic surfactant and water. The concentrated formulation of this invention has an advantageously low volatile organic compound ("VOC") content and a high flash point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dialkylsulfosuccinate wetting agents, such as dioctyl sodium sulfosuccinate, are widely used by the textile industry in textile dye compositions, as reactants by the emulsion polymerization industry, and by other industries as wetting agents in compositions such as paints, caulk sealants, industrial coatings and paper coatings. These industries require that the dialkylsulfosuccinate wetting agents be provided in concentrated formulations for purposes of economy and effective processing. Dialkylsulfosuccinates, however, are not highly soluble in water. Therefore, commercially available concentrated formulations of dialkylsulfosuccinates have been prepared by adding various alcohols, such as isopropanol, ethanol, or propylene glycol, as cosolvents to dissolve or maintain concentrated amounts of the dialkylsulfosuccinates in solution.
For example, AEROSOL.RTM. GPG, a tradename of a wetting agent formulation containing 70% by weight of the total weight of the composition (hereinafter "% w/w") of dioctyl sodium sulfosuccinate, 9% w/w of ethanol, and 21% w/w of water is available from CYTEC Industries, West Paterson, N.J. Such formulations provide an excellent delivery system for concentrated amounts of dialkylsulfosuccinates, but may have a somewhat high VOC content. There is a desire to reduce the VOC content of these formulations due to environmental concerns. Likewise, increasing safety and handling regulations regarding low flash point materials also make the use of high flash point materials more desirable.
A nonaqueous alcohol-free wetting agent formulation containing dioctyl sodium sulfosuccinate and a nonionic surfactant is known. The viscosity, however, of dialkylsulfosuccinate formulations that do not contain water tend to be disadvantageously high, particularly since such formulations must be pumpable and flowable to be effectively used in the processes of the textile and emulsion polymerization industry.
Thus, a concentrated aqueous dialkylsulfosuccinate formulation having low VOC content, i.e., being substantially free of volatile organic compounds, and a high flash point is highly desirable.